Tachyon Amplifier
The Tachyon Amplifier an invention made by Rick Marshall in the 2009 film Land of the Lost. Will Stanton leads Rick and Holly from a cave called the Devil's Cauldron into The Land of the Lost. They then make freinds with a primate/human hybrid named Chaka, and Rick makes a new rival named Grumpy the Tyrannosaurus Rex. The Next Day,Chaka brings fruit full of spiders. The four venture out to explore and once agian come across and avoid Grumpy. Later,When the group come across a salt flat landscape,numerous objects and a ice cream truck drop into the hybrid dimension.They then realize the ice cream truck dropped into a Compasongnathus and Velociraptor feeding site,but Grumpy shoos them away. A female Allosaurus arrives as well. When the two get ready to start a fight,they catch Marshall's scent(He poured hadrosaur urine on himself earlier so he could be "undetectable") and chase the group. Marshall takes cover in a limosuine but the female dino, Big Alice finds him and he then poses as a model on a mannequin stand,but dinosaurs were violent,but they were'nt dum. Before Big Alice could strike again,Rick found a tank of liquid nitrogen and got Will and Holly to catapult the tank into the dinosaur,and she sucessfully ingests it,causing ice crystals to form outside her body stop her heart. 10 seconds later,her belly swells up and red chunks of dino meat explode everywhere. Among her remains,the group find the tachyon amplifier,but a pterodactyl swoops down a captures it along with a Compsongnathus. That night,Rick apologizes to his friends for messing up while at the same time getting bit by a giant mosquito.The next day,the group find the tachyon amplifier at the volcano,where the pterodactyl hatchlings are being incubated. When Rick succesfully retrieves the tachyon amplifier,Premature hatchlings are born. Rick then realizes the Billy Elliot music was what kept the babies asleep. When everyone sings along,the chicks go back to sleep. Holly is captured by the Sleestaks,reptilian-like people,so Rick and Will catch two mating Sleestaks and use their shedded skin to sneak in. A Golden Sleestak named Enik plans to use the Tachyon Amplifier and open a doorway to Earth so the Sleestak can reproduce and take over Earth. Rick and Will kill the Sleestak and save Holly,but Grumpy unfortunately arrives,declaring his revenge on Marshall. Will and Holly watch.Rick has to do it because if he runs,Grumpy will hunt him down,plus, that idiot Enik stole the Tachyon Amplifier and went back into the Crystal Pylon. When Marshall sharpens his blade and prepares to fight,he realizes the motto on the poster back on Earth:IT'S YOUR OWN D*** VAULT!| He then attempts to kick Grumpy in the face,but is ingested. Holly then comes out and emotionally curses Grumpy out before he leaves. Marshall returns riding Grumpy,and kills the Sleestaks. While in Grumpy's stomach,Marshall pulled an intestine,now making them freinds. The group then go into the Pylon and stop Enik from transporting to Earth. Will decides to stay .As he and Chaka are holding down Enik, he said he was a nobody on Earth. Rick and Holly go back to Earth with the Tachyon Amplifier.